Conventional leading edge monopulse radar range error detectors operate effectively only with "long" pulse lengths usually on the order of .1 microseconds or longer. These detectors normally incorporate threshold devices to generate a "clean" video pulse indicating the leading edge of the return signal. Analog circuitry is then used to track the video pulse. Typical analog circuitry use various methods for tracking such a double differentiating the range video return signal and detecting subsequent zero crossings to determine the leading edge. These schemes however do not provide accurate angle tracking data on the leading edge only. They have limited use with wideband data since noise induced threshold crossings are prevalent in such data. Due to advancing state of the art, wideband receivers having high range resolution offer many advantages over the prior systems. As a result, an alternate approach is needed for leading edge tracking which is compatible with the wideband data.